powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Aisha Campbell
Aisha Campbell is a fictional character from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers TV Show. She became the second Yellow Ranger, replacing Trini Kwan. She stayed until the end of the third season, when she was replaced by Tanya Sloan. She is portrayed by Karan Ashley. Character History Aisha Campbell - The Second Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger Aisha Campbell, along with her friends Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos, attended Stone Canyon High School. The three of them, along with their teacher, Mr. Anderson, were in Angel Grove. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky were roller blading in the park in Angel Grove. They spotted Mr. Anderson and his baby son, Jacob and stopped. Mr. Anderson: Hi! Rocky: Hey Mr. Anderson! Aisha: Hi, how's Jacob?! Mr. Anderson: Oh, he's fine. Aisha: That's good. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam bladed away. Later, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky heard Mr. Anderson crying for help as he chased after the rolling stroller with Jacob still inside. Three other teens were already racing after the stroller. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam immediately went into action and started roller blading after the stroller as well. They went through several obstacles in their way, but nothing stopped them. Aisha stopped for a moment. The stroller was about to roll down a hill. Adam and Rocky gave her boast up, and Aisha went leaping after the stroller. A young girl had done the same thing. Aisha and the young girl stopped the stroller. The young girl took Jacob out of the stroller as the guys and Mr. Anderson joined them. Mr. Anderson was very relieved that Jacob was okay. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky introduced themselves to the three teens in had helped in the rescue, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy. Mr. Anderson left with Jacob, after thanking them. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam sat at a picnic table with their new friends Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly. The six teens talked for awhile. Bulk & Skull, who had also tried to rescue Jacob, but ended up in the bushes, sat close by and mocked their conversation. Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy left their new friends. Later, in white ninja outfits with their faces covered, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky competed in the ninja competition against the current champions. It was difficult, but Aisha, Rocky, and Adam won and became the new champions. They took off their ninja masks, and Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy were surprised to see it was their new friends. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky got together with Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly outside of the Youth Center. They all talked for awhile. Mr. Anderson was there as well and he put Jacob in the car. Mr. Anderson thanked them all again. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam promised to keep in touch with their new friends. Before Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Mr. Anderson could get in the car, Goldar appeared. Goldar used powerful lasers to captured Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Mr. Anderson. Aisha and her friends and teacher struggled to get away, but they were unable to. Goldar captured them and they were soon inside the Dimension of Despair. Aisha, her friends, and Mr. Anderson were bonded in chains. Several putties kept an eye on them and Goldar was there as well. Goldar told them they were now Lord Zedd's dark warriors. Adam told Goldar they will never battle for evil. Goldar laughed and told them they had no choice. Goldar soon vanished, but the putties remained. Keeping a cautious eye on the putties, Aisha removed a pin from her hair. She placed into the lock and tried to unlock the chains on her hands. Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zords *Griffin Thunderzord *Bear Ninjazord *Yellow Shogunzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin **Bear Ninja Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Daggers *Power Beams *Yellow Ninja Ranger *Metallic Armor *Yellow Shark Cycle Category:Yellow Ranger